<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smaller Moments Mean the Most by ElinorJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601157">Smaller Moments Mean the Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane'>ElinorJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Slice of Life, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy one-shots, compiled from dialogue and scene snippets that didn’t fit into my other fics or stuff that just randomly came to mind. 😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger &amp; Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Somewhere in between “Spark of Rebellion” and “Droids in Distress.”)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not tired!”</p><p>Kanan buried his face in his hand.  He was definitely tired of fighting this battle night after night.  The kid had developed an aversion to a set bedtime, and being sent to bed at all.</p><p>“Yes, but you’re a growing child, Ezra,” Hera said patiently, though Kanan heard an edge in her voice.  “You need your sleep.”</p><p>“I’m not that young.”  Kanan raised his head in time to see Ezra cross his arms with a petulant and rebellious expression.  “And if I go to bed now, I’ll just lie awake for hours listening to Zeb snore!  When I could be doing something.”</p><p>He suddenly had a hunch about why the kid fought bedtime tooth and nail.  But Hera crossed her own arms, matching Ezra’s stance, and clearly intending to match his stubbornness.  “Well, you may just have to lie awake for hours—”</p><p>“What time did you used to go to bed, kid?” Kanan interrupted.</p><p>Ezra shrugged.  “When I was finished with a job.  Off-world smugglers came out for business late at night, and the black market couldn’t operate as easily during daylight.  Plenty to sell or steal.  Or I could scope out new escape routes and thieving spots.  Or find food in the alleys.”</p><p>Hera shut her mouth and looked at Kanan.</p><p>“Thought so,” Kanan said with a nod.</p>

<p>Ezra hunched over and scowled.  “Whatever.  I’m not tired now.”</p>

<p>“Yeah, but Hera’s right, and you need your sleep,” Kanan said.  Ezra opened his mouth to argue, but Kanan continued, “Tell you what, why don’t we back up your bedtime night by night?  Get you used to the schedule.”</p>

<p>Ezra glared at the floor and tapped his foot, considering.  “You’re not gonna let me say no, are you?” he said at last.</p>

<p>“Nope,” Kanan replied, “But I think this’ll help you adjust.  And you can borrow my datapad and play music if you want, to block the noise.”</p>

<p>Ezra grimaced, still considering.</p>

<p>“It’s not to get you out of the way, Ezra,” Hera said.  “Being on the run from the Empire constantly is exhausting, and the more routine and energy we all have, the better.”</p>

<p>“I did all right without it,” Ezra grumbled, but he was running out of protests.  He sent them both a dark glare.  “Fine.  What’s my bedtime tonight?”</p>

<p>“Let’s say 22:30.”</p>

<p>He sighed.  “Okay, fine.  Can I get your datapad?”</p>

<p>“Yep, it’s in my room.”</p>

<p>Ezra stumped off, and Hera called after him, “And don’t forget to brush your teeth!”</p>

<p>“Argh!”  They heard the cabin door slam.</p>

<p>Hera shook her head.  “He’s not going to do it, is he?”</p>

<p>Kanan dropped onto the couch.  “Nope, but I don’t wanna fight that battle tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shortly after “Fighter Flight”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should we wash it off?”</p>

<p>Ezra and Zeb stood in their room, arms crossed and feet planted apart, both eying the mural Sabine had painted.  The longer they looked at it, the more ridiculous it appeared.  She really hadn’t bothered to depict them in a flattering light.</p>

<p>“She’ll be mad, won’t she?”  Ezra tried to answer his own question.</p>

<p>“Then she should have painted it somewhere else,” Zeb declared.  He paused and considered that statement, and then grumbled, “On second thought, maybe it’s just as well she didn’t.”</p>

<p>“Yeah.”  Ezra turned back to the painting.  Why on earth had she given him blue hair?  And the proportions were all wrong; he and Zeb were almost the same size.  The two of them maintained judgmental silence for a minute, weighing their options.</p>

<p>Zeb suddenly looked at him with a grin.  “Hey, you know what it means if she paints your portrait, don’t you?”</p>

<p>Ezra glared at the mural and rubbed the back of his neck.  “Uh, she wants to make fun of us?”</p>

<p>“Well, yeah.”  Zeb flicked his ears and turned back to the wall.  “Also means she cares enough to spend time on something like this.”</p>

<p>“So?  She paints Stormtrooper helmets too.”</p>

<p>“Yeah, but just the helmets.  And it’s more of a score tally than anything else.”  Zeb looked the portrait up and down with something like satisfaction in his face.  “This…this took a lot more time and paint.”</p>

<p>“Yeah…” Ezra said reluctantly.</p>

<p>“Several hours, I’d say, if she worked on it the whole time we were gone.”</p>

<p>“Yeah…”  Ezra looked back at the mural.</p>

<p>“Colorful, too.  Besides, it’s pretty clear Chopper was responsible for the prank”—tapping the lower corner of the painting with his knuckles.</p>

<p>The depiction of Chopper held aloft the bunk bolts in triumph; his stance declared him to smugly satisfied with himself.  And the whole mural had an orange background and was framed by yellow and purple stars—the colors of himself and Zeb, Ezra suddenly realized.  He grinned back at his roommate.  “Yeah.  Let’s leave it.”</p>

<p>Zeb laughed and clapped Ezra on the back, accidentally pummeling him a whole two steps forward.  Ezra marched back and gave Zeb a mock swat in return.</p>

<p>“Besides,” Zeb said, with a wicked gleam in his eye.  “I’ve an idea for how to return the favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some time after “Rise of the Old Masters.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m curious.”</p>

<p>Hera jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, and her caf went sloshing over the counter and her flight suit.  She turned to see Kanan leaning against the doorframe of the galley—and smirking a little, probably at her accident.  “Aren’t you always?” she returned, yanking open a drawer to find a cleaning rag.</p>

<p>“Sure, but this time, it’s pointless and twice as urgent.”  Kanan approached the counter, set down his own mug of caf, and opened a different drawer.  He tossed a cleaning rag to her, grabbed one for himself, and they started mopping up the spilled caf.</p>

<p>“All right, love, what is it?”</p>

<p>“Were you prepared for Master Luminara to live on board?”</p>

<p>Hera faced him with a raised eyebrow.</p>

<p>Kanan gave a lopsided grin.  “Humor me.  I’m curious.”</p>

<p>Hera felt a smile tugging her own mouth.  “Well, there’s no way I’d let you and Ezra just leave; so yes, I would have invited Master Luminara to live on board.”</p>

<p>“Now, where would you have put her?”</p>

<p>“Hmm.”  Hera tilted her head.  “Your cabin, probably.”</p>

<p>Kanan lifted his hands in mock annoyance.  “So you’d kick me out of my room rather than putting her in with Sabine?”</p>

<p>“Sabine and Master Luminara—you tell me if that’s a good idea.”</p>

<p>“Nope.”  Kanan swiped the last of the liquid off the counter and tossed the rag into a corner.  “It would also not work for you and I to share a cabin.”</p>

<p>“Guess everything worked out, then.”</p>

<p>Kanan winked.  “Guess so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Double Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somewhere in between “Rise of the Old Masters” and “Breaking Ranks”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Ezra Bridger!!”</i>
</p><p>Kanan stuck his head out of his cabin in surprise, because it hadn’t been Hera who yelled the kid’s name.  It was Sabine.  </p><p>“Hey, what makes you think it was me?” Ezra called in alarm from the common room.</p><p>“<i>It</i>? So you knew something about this!”  Sabine marched out of the fresher with dripping hair, bare feet, chattering teeth, and a furious expression.</p><p>“Uh…I, uh…” Ezra floundered.  Kanan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Sabine stalked past his cabin, a bedraggled personification of Mandalorian fury, and Kanan quickly followed her to the common room to halt any possible bloodshed.  The girl halted in front of Ezra, crossed her arms, and lowered a glare at him.</p><p>“Well, I-uh—whoa.”  Ezra’s eyes went wide.  “What happened to you?”</p><p>“Like you need to ask!” Sabine snapped.</p><p>“Hey, take it easy,” Kanan began, laying a hand on her shoulder—and then frowned as he realized her shirt was soaked with frigid water.  “Ezra—”</p><p>“It wasn’t me!” Ezra insisted, “Not whatever happened with the pipes.  And I don’t think Zeb did either.”</p><p>“Okay, so what <i>did</i> you do?”  Sabine’s fury seemed to have diminished a bit.</p><p>“Uh…” Ezra rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well, um…you didn’t see it in there?”</p><p>Sabine huffed, blowing her bangs off her face.  She spun on her heel and marched back to the fresher.  Kanan glanced disapprovingly at Ezra, but the kid had become suddenly absorbed by the controls of the derjak table.  Shaking his head again, Kanan followed Sabine.</p><p>He gave a low whistle as he approached the fresher; the walls and cabinets were dripping as if they’d been sprayed with a hose, and the floor was saturated.  But Sabine stood, arms crossed, in front of the wall—scrutinizing a shelf.  Kanan stood beside her and looked for himself.</p><p>The arrangement on the shelf might be called a sculpture, if he was feeling generous.  Wrenches, screwdrivers, empty milk cartons, and odds and ends were arranged to form a rough triangle with straight pieces sticking out of the bottom and sides of the shape.  After staring a second longer, Kanan realized the display was a depiction of a one slender figure perched atop two other figures, which appeared to be lying face down on the shelf.  Further observation revealed bits of orange and blue paper stuck to the top of the upright figure, and miniature blasters cut out of cardboard and taped to the hands.  Taped to the wall behind the display was a piece of flimsi, and it held an inscription in Zeb’s thick but flowing writing: <i>With love from your inspirations</i>.</p><p>“So…” Kanan finally said.  “Do I want to know what this is about?”</p><p>To his surprise, Sabine snickered and relaxed her shoulders.  “Probably not.  I maybe…kind of pranked them the other day.  Looks like they returned the favor.”</p><p>“Wasn’t my idea!” Ezra yelled from the common room.</p><p>“Yeah, but you clearly went along with it!” Sabine called back.  “And you donated your wrench to this thing.”</p><p>There was deflated silence from the other room.</p><p>“So what else happened in here?” Kanan asked, “Besides an art gallery.”</p><p>“ ‘Art’?”  Sabine turned and looked at him incredulously.  “Uh-uh, they need to quit while they’re ahead.”  Then she gestured at the damp wall and floor.  “The shower sprayed ice-cold water when I turned it on, sprayed it everywhere.  And the handle popped off at the same time, so I had to twist the axel with my fingers to shut off the water—and while standing under that frigid downpour.  I could have sworn those bolts were too complicated to be removed by a simple screwdri—”</p><p>Kanan quite literally saw the question vanish and fury rekindle in his young crewmate’s eyes.  She pressed her lips together for one second before yelling, “<i>Chopper</i>!”—and turning on her heel and vanishing down the corridor, leaving palpable anger behind.</p><p>A laugh rang out from the common room.  “Told you I didn’t do it!” Ezra crowed.</p><p>A yelp and a clang followed, as if some tool at been thrown in the direction of the kid’s triumph.  Kanan sighed and promptly returned to his cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shortly before S1 episode "Breaking Ranks"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d lost Ezra.</p>
<p>At least, that’s what Hera preferred to believe rather than the alternative: that the kid might have, for some reason, decided to leave them.</p>
<p>It had started when Zeb couldn’t find him.  He picked on Ezra a lot, but beneath all that, he really did care about the boy.  Hence Zeb appearing in the common room one night with a slightly worried expression, wondering aloud if any of them had seen that blasted kid recently because it was too quiet, which never meant anything good.</p>
<p>Come to think of it, none of them had seen Ezra for several hours.</p>
<p>“Probably hiding from you,” Sabine had remarked.  Zeb had not been amused by this familiar teasing, and Hera had called Ezra’s comm.  Twice.  He hadn’t answered.</p>
<p>Kanan had gotten up to search the ship more thoroughly, and Hera and Zeb joined him.  “He’s around here somewhere,” Sabine had said nonchalantly, remaining seated.  When Hera came back into the common room a minute later, she found Sabine looking in the storage closet where Zeb had shoved the kid that first day he came aboard.</p>
<p>The four of them combed the ship.  Hera and Kanan quizzed Chopper severely—had Ezra said he was going anywhere that morning?  Had he said anything about his plans?  Had Chopper played any nasty pranks on him recently?  How many?  What kind?  Did he seem upset?  Tell us the <i>truth</i>.  They quizzed each other—when was the last time anyone saw him?  (At lunchtime.)  Did he seem out of sorts?  (Not that anyone could tell.)  Overwhelmed by the preparations to go undercover as a cadet?  (If he was, he hid it well.)  Had <i>anyone</i> seen him since then?</p>
<p>Hera called his comm and again and again; Kanan hunted through the ship, calling his name.  Sabine climbed up to the vents and stuck her head in a few of them and called the kid.  Zeb went outside and bellowed for Ezra.  Chopper offered to blare the internal alarms to draw the kid out of his hiding place.</p>
<p>Then Hera had wondered if Ezra wasn’t hiding.  If instead, he’d just left.</p>
<p>She quietly mentioned this to Kanan, and they checked the kid’s room.  His clothes were still there, the ones they’d bought him after he joined the crew.  But his backpack was gone, and so were his tools.  After a minute of heavy silence, Hera said they might be able to find him from the air, and headed to the <i>Phantom</i>.  Kanan said he’d come too, and went in search of macrobinoculars.</p>
<p>Hera threw herself into prepping the <i>Phantom</i>, focusing on the task and not on the heartbreak that threatened at the thought of…no, they didn’t know anything for certain yet.  They’d just lost track of Ezra for a bit.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her comm whistled, and Kanan’s voice came through.  He sounded oddly calm and quiet, as though he were hesitant to raise his voice.  “I found him.”</p>
<p>“Where?”  Hera stood up and bolted back to the <i>Ghost</i>, not waiting for an answer.  She spotted Kanan standing halfway inside a storage closet.  “Is he—”</p>
<p>Kanan held up a hand and tipped his head toward the closet with a faint smile.  Hera joined him at the door and looked in.</p>
<p>And if she hadn’t been looking specifically for Ezra, she wouldn’t have seen him.  He curled up on the closet floor, behind one large bin and underneath another that jutted several inches off its shelf.  Even now, he was so well concealed that she couldn’t really tell what he was up to; she leaned further in the closet and saw tools and machine parts were scattered around him, along with his open backpack, ration bar wrappers, and a burned-out flashlight.  And he was fast asleep.</p>
<p>“Oh…”  Hera shook her head, not sure whether to laugh or to wake him and scold him for scaring them all.  But she couldn’t bring herself to do either.  Ezra looked years younger, giving her an idea of what he looked like as a kid.</p>
<p>Well, as a younger and even cuter kid.  She chuckled and looked up at Kanan.  “Can you get him out of there?”</p>
<p>“I think so.”  Kanan scooted away the bins as quietly as he could, ducked in the closet, and managed to scoop up Ezra without waking him.  Hera gathered the kid’s tools and belongings (along with the trash) as Kanan carried him back to his room.  Hera followed to drop off Ezra’s belongings and make sure he was safe in bed before she called Sabine and Zeb, letting them know that he was okay.</p>
<p>Some hours later, Ezra stumbled into the common room, rubbing his eyes.  “What happened?” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Hera and Kanan glanced at each other.  “What happened?” Kanan repeated.</p>
<p>“I took all my stuff to the closet to work in peace, and then I woke up in bed,” Ezra said.  He flopped onto the couch.  “So what happened?”</p>
<p>“Why’d you hide in the closet?” Kanan asked.</p>
<p>“You scared us half to death,” Hera said.  “We couldn’t find you anywhere!”</p>
<p>Ezra yawned.  “I wasn’t hiding.  Wanted to work with my tools and stuff—but there was someone in every room on the ship.  Or going in and out of rooms.  No peace and quiet.  So I headed for the closet.”</p>
<p>Kanan shook his head and Hera chuckled.  Ezra glanced at the both and looked a bit rueful.  “Sorry for scaring you.”</p>
<p>Hera smiled.  “No harm done.  And you’ve been busy these last few weeks, getting ready to go undercover.  Which reminds me”—standing abruptly.  “We need to quiz your history knowledge one last time.  You’ll be a target if don’t know at least the Imperial version of history.”</p>
<p>Ezra gave an exaggerated groan and sagged back against the seat.</p>
<p>“You can hide in the closet again, if you need to, when we’re done,” Hera added with a grin.</p>
<p>Ezra smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somewhere in between “Path of the Jedi” and “Idiot’s Array”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanan collapsed onto his bunk; all-nighter missions were rare, but they took their toll.  He settled more comfortably onto the bunk, and had begun to doze—when his comlink went off.</p>
<p>The beep was not that loud, but it startled him into jerking upright.  He suppressed a sigh and switched it on.  Ezra’s voice piped through.</p>
<p>“Uh, hey Kanan?  What do you do if, um, theoretically, a lightsaber won’t ignite?”</p>
<p>Kanan was silent for a second, staring at the comm and blearily wondering whether it was worse that kid was igniting the blade randomly or that the weapon wouldn’t work properly.  “Does it have its power cells?”</p>
<p>“Yep, first thing I checked.”</p>
<p>“Are they inserted correctly?”</p>
<p>A second of silence.  “Uh, yeah, I know how put power cells in!”</p>
<p>“Check them anyway.”</p>
<p>“I did!”</p>
<p>“Then one of them might be drained,” Kanan said, “check on that.  And once you get it working, <i>don’t</i> ignite the lightsaber in the ship!”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ezra grumbled, and switched off his comm.</p>
<p>Kanan lay down again, wondering what on earth the kid had been up to.  He was still wondering as he dozed off and entered an odd dream that he was looking for something with the hum of a lightsaber always behind him.  Until the lightsaber suddenly changed to the beep of a commlink, and he was startled awake again.  He rolled over and hunted for the comm with one hand—and accidentally nudged it off the shelf. It continued to beep steadily. Kanan scoffed, climbed out of bed, and successful retrieved the comm. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Kanan, what’d you do with that set of hydrospanners from the cockpit toolbox?” Sabine asked.  “I can’t find them anywhere.”</p>
<p>Kanan sighed and sank down on the edge of the bed.  “Can’t it wait?”</p>
<p>“No!” Sabine sounded annoyed.  “I think several bolts are loose in the turret gun.”</p>
<p>Right.  He and Zeb had pulled the all-nighter; the kids were well-rested and doing their chores.  He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think.  “Um…I don’t really know…did you check the storage spaces in the common room?”</p>
<p>“No—but they wouldn’t be there.”</p>
<p>“Check anyway,” Kanan said wearily.  “If they’re not there, ask Hera. Best I can do—I really don’t know what I did with them.”</p>
<p>Sabine huffed and switched off the comm.</p>
<p>Kanan lay back down and enjoyed peace for all of two seconds before his comm went off again.  He ignored it—and its nerve-busting beeps—for about six seconds.  Then he jerked upright, grabbed the thing, and switched it on.  “What?”</p>
<p>“My lightsaber still won’t ignite!  I don’t know what I did—”</p>
<p>“All right, I’m coming!” He allowed himself a groan of frustration when he’d switched the comm off, and he pulled on his boots and then and headed for the common room, hoping the problem wouldn’t take long to fix.</p>
<p>A full hour later, he stumbled back to his room and collapsed on the bed. As it turned out, the old tech that the kid had used now decided to manifest problems, and the energy gate was corrupted. They’d managed to fix it—fix it remarkably well, actually—but now Kanan had a throbbing headache and he lay down without bothering to remove his boots. After a minute, he tossed the comm onto the shelf by his bed and turned his back to it, hoping the thing would stay silent.</p>
<p>It didn’t. Just as he was dozing off, a shrill beep shattered the silence. Kanan sat up, half-rolled over, and switched off the comm. Not two seconds after he lay down again, the comm went off again, and Hera’s voice came through. “Kanan, I need you to answer!”,/p&gt;
</p><p>Kanan groaned loudly. He grabbed the comm without bothering to sit up and activated it. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Were you sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“On the op, that warehouse you and Zeb hid in from the Imperials—did you notice what kind of warehouse it was, what was inside it, the general structure?”</p>
<p>“Um…” Kanan racked his brain, coming up with nothing solid as the seconds dragged on.</p>
<p>“Because it could work as a drop-off spot or general hideout when we’re in the area—”</p>
<p>“You have to know this now?”</p>
<p>“I guess not.” Her voice sounded vaguely amused. “I just heard you helping Ezra, and I thought you might still be awake.”</p>
<p>“Awake, yes. Coherent, no,” Kanan mumbled with a sigh. “I’ll talk to Zeb later.”</p>
<p>“All right, love. Get some rest.”</p>
<p>“Working on it.” Kanan switched off the comm and lay down.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <i>Beep-beep!</i>
</p>
<p>Kanan was going to <i>kill</i> that comm.  Or at least hand it over to Hera for the night—after he dealt with this call.  “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Kanan, Zeb kicked me out of my room again.”  Ezra sounded petulant but also tired.  “Can I come in here?”</p>
<p>Kanan held back a sigh.  “Sure, just be quiet.”  This was like telling the tide to stay back for one evening.  But he couldn’t refuse the kid. He stared at the ceiling until he heard the door whoosh open and Ezra’s footfalls approach. Ezra climbed up to the top bunk and lay down.</p>
<p>The comm beeped and whistled and before Kanan could move or sigh or even think about reaching for the thing, Chopper’s mechanical grunts piped through. The droid chattered so fast (and so grumpily) that Kanan could hardly understand.</p>
<p>“Slow down, Chopper!”</p>
<p>Chopper did not. If anything he warbled faster.</p>
<p>“Chopper--!”</p>
<p>Kanan jumped as Ezra jumped off the bunk and hit the ground with a thump. The kid grabbed the comm, twisted a couple of screws and fiddled with it somehow, and Chopper’s grunts abruptly vanished.</p>
<p>Kanan shook his head with a sigh of relief. “Good work, kid.”</p>
<p>Ezra grinned and clambered back up to the bunk. Silence settled in the cabin—and finally, finally stayed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by the morning my family included me in a group chat, and my phone vibrated every two minutes from about 7:00 am onward. Unlike Kanan, I gave up and got up. :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>